


Happy Birthday Adalind Burkhardt

by grimmswan



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 01:27:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18458627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grimmswan/pseuds/grimmswan
Summary: It's Adalind's birthday! So you know what that means. Nick treats his wife to a wonderful family friendly celebration. Then when they get home and are alone, they have an adult friendly celebration.@DailyArtDC is to be thanked for the idea for the title. @adashade, @GigiBeeboo, and all of the other amazing fan art creators help inspire me. Thank you very much to all of you.





	Happy Birthday Adalind Burkhardt

Her eyes rolled in the back of her head as a wave of sweet release crashed over her. Her hips rose with every thrust of his. Their arms were wrapped tightly around one another as their bodies moved in unison. Their moans were muffled, their mouths buried in the flesh of their lover. Her body shook as she was lost in a storm of bliss.  
Sex with Nick was definitely Adalind’s favorite way to start the day.  
By the smile on his face, it was obvious it was his too.  
Nick stroked his fingertips along the side of Adalind’s face. “Happy birthday, beautiful.” He whispered, staring into her eyes lovingly.  
She lifted her head up and took his lips with hers, moving her legs along his. He was still inside her, still fully erect and he trailed kisses down her neck as he moved his body over hers. He continued to give her physical love until she slipped into sweet oblivion.  
Nick was the only person who had ever made Adalind feel so special, and he always increased his attentions when a special occasion like her birthday came around.  
When the sun was up in the morning, she awoke to find a single red rose and a letter next to her pillow.  
Hey Birthday girl,  
I’ve taken the kids to where they’re going to help with your birthday surprise. Just stay in bed if you wake up before I get back.  
With all my love, Nick.  
Adalind sighed happily, held the letter against her heart and pressed the rose to her lips.  
She would have been content with waking up with him inside her, but for some bizarre reason, Nick never believed Adalind when she told him she preferred he make love to her as her gift. He would always insist that sex couldn’t count because he was getting what he wanted.  
It had been a kind of argument between them. Both trying to explain to the other that they could never get enough of them.  
“I’m miserable without you, Adalind!” Nick had insisted. “I would go insane without you! Without you, I would let the world burn. I need you that badly!”  
Adalind had shook her head. “I need you so much more. I’m a better person because of you. Before you I never knew love or happiness.”  
They had gone back and forth with that argument until Trubel had walked in, rolled her eyes and said, “Are you guys seriously arguing about who love who more? You’re ridiculous.”  
They had silently agreed to end the conversation and moved on to other things.  
Though it had become obvious that night that neither one had really let the topic drop. It was a miracle they were both able to walk the next day. And more than a few people commented on the marks on their necks.  
Adalind couldn’t help but think it was an argument worth having again and again, if only to get the same delicious outcome.  
She went to the bathroom to take care of her morning business, then returned to the bed like Nick said.  
That is where Nick found her when he returned to their bedroom. He brought with him two cups of coffee, two white chocolate scones with raspberry jam, and two roses, one red and one white, in a crystal vase, on a silver serving tray.  
“Breakfast in bed for the birthday girl.” He proclaimed.  
As he set the tray down she cupped his face between her hands and kissed him with a smile on her lips.  
“I love you, Nick.”  
“I love you, Adalind.”  
They ate their scones and drank their coffee. Adalind put the rose Nick had left her with the letter in the vase with the other two roses.  
“Do we have time to make love.” She asked when their breakfast was finished.  
“I wish we did.” Nick said with obvious reluctance. “But I was told I only got an hour to have you all to myself, then I was to get you ready for your special day.”  
“So a quickie in the shower?”  
They shared a smirk, then sprinted to their bathroom, both laughing as they got naked and got into their shower.  
When they emerged and were drying off, Nick checked his phone and barked out a laugh. At Adalind’s curious glance, he said, “Monroe sent me a message. He said he knows what we were doing and that we better get dressed in separate rooms. If we’re not there at the time requested, he’s coming back here with the kids and just leaving them in front of our bedroom door.”  
Adalind laughed. “Then we better do what the wolf says.” She then went into her huge walk in closet and shut the door.  
Her birthday surprise was a picnic in the park. A live performance by an amateur performing arts group was open to the public. The play was a favorite of Adalind’s, The Merchant of Venus.  
“Nick said that it’s what got you interested in pursuing law. You saw how women were able to prove they were smarter than men and you knew that you could use your brains to make your life the way you wanted it.” Rosalee explained.  
Adalind looked at Nick in wide eyes astonishment.  
She had told him that years ago, back when they were still adjusting to one another. They had been living in the “fome” for a couple of days, Kelly was asleep and they had had some time to just relax and enjoy a movie. While they were searching for something, they had come across the Shakespeare story and Adalind ended up revealing something about herself.  
Nick remembering after all this time was amazing to Adalind.  
He put his arm around her, kissed her gently and said simply, “Happy birthday baby.”  
Their entire group had gathered together for Adalind’s birthday. And every single one of them said that Nick was the one to research and find out about the public plays in the park.  
“Does this mean that Nick wins the “I love you more.” argument?” Trubel asked.  
Nick just smirked. Obviously believing it did.  
“Your birthday is in two months.” Adalind thought in her head. “Then you’ll see who loves who more.”  
Rosalee and Diana baked a lemon cake with strawberry filling. The little girl was so happy and proud when presenting the confection. Adalind beamed, hugging and kissing her daughter enthusiastically. She thanked them both, sincerely grateful for people that loved her and did such sweet and thoughtful things for her.  
“Daddy help me make this for you.” Kelly said as he handed her the wrapped gift.  
Adalind smiled brightly when she unwrapped it and saw it was a wooden rose, painted in many colors and covered in glitter.  
“The prettiest flower for the prettiest mommy in the world.” Kelly declared.  
She hugged her son tight, fighting back the tears forming. Her heart near bursting with joy for her family.  
It had been a wonderful birthday. Filled with so much love and joy. It was another birthday Adalind never thought she would have; one filled with true friends and her family that loved her unconditionally.  
But there was one more thing needed to make the day perfect. And she had just the right thing to make sure she got it.  
Everyone returned to their homes. Nick took care of helping Diana and Kelly get ready for bed while Adalind changed in hers and Nick’s bedroom.  
Nick’s jaw dropped when he entered and saw Adalind wearing skimpy pale pink lingerie. A delicate looking two piece with fabric in the shape of a rose covering each nipple, the cloth on the surrounding area so sheer it was completely see through. The panties were a cluster of pale pink roses that covered her most intimate area with sheer fabric consisting of the rest of the garment. Only enough left to Nick’s imagination to rush every drop of blood in his body to his member.  
“It’s my birthday.” Adalind said with a bright smile on her face.  
“I know baby.” Nick said. “That’s why you’re the one who is supposed to be getting all of the presents today.”  
Adalind blushed. “I just wanted to be sure you would give me my favorite birthday present.”  
Nick pulled her into his arms. “You didn’t have to worry. I’ve been looking forward to this all day.”  
He pressed his lips to her, slipped his tongue in to taste her.  
Adalind sighed as Nick kissed her so deeply and thoroughly. The love he gave her was the very best gift she would ever be given.  
“God, baby, you have no idea how sexy you are.” Nick moaned, pressing his forehead to hers. “I could spend the rest of my life making love to you and it wouldn’t be enough.”  
“You’re sexier.” Adalind replied. “I love it when you just take me. I love belonging to you.”  
“You are everything to me.” Nick mouthed along her neck. “Your birthday is my favorite day because it means it’s another year you are alive.”  
She buried her fingers in his hair as his hands trailed down her body. Her breaths became shallow. His lips and tongue moved over her skin. His fingers dug into her backside, pushing them tighter together. His already rock hard member stimulating her clit through their clothes.  
“No one should look as sexy as you do.” Nick moaned. “You make me want to fall to my knees and worship every inch of you.”  
“My entire being aches for your touch. I burn for the feel of your body pressed to mine.”  
The energy of the moment changed. Both needing desperately to convince the other the depth of their love and agonizing devotion.  
Adalind cheered internally, knowing she was going to be made love to very thoroughly, in the way only Nick could.  
He picked her up and carried her to the bed. Adalind propped herself up and watched with hungry eyes as Nick removed his clothing. She couldn’t stop the smug smile that spread on her face when she saw he was already rock hard.  
Once Nick was naked, he joined Adalind on the bed. She reached for him, meeting his lips in a kiss full of passion.  
Their tongues entwined even as bodies shifted higher on the bed. Nick used his weight to lay Adalind flat.  
The movement of their bodies caused the fabric of the garments Adalind still wore to bunch and pinch. Nick could feel the fabric and decided to use it to his own advantage. With one hand he gripped her panties, forcing the fabric to bundle and wedge, and pulled so that it was rubbing over Adalind’s clit.  
With his other hand he tugged at her bra, causing the fabric to rub again and again over her nipples.  
He never once stopped kissing her. Adalind was so stimulated she writhed uncontrollably beneath him. Her nails raked over his arms and shoulders.  
She panted heavily when his lips left hers. Moaned when she felt them on her neck and begin to trail down her body. Her bra was removed and Nick lavished her bare breasts with his kisses. Adalind’s back arched and she gripped tightly to his hair. Nick blew softly over a nipple he had licked thoroughly, and the sweet sensation forced a gasp from Adalind and she pressed her legs together, trying to relieve the tortuous ache.  
“It’s your birthday.” Nick chuckled as he removed her underwear. “So it’s my job to take care of everything.”  
He returned to kissing his way down her body. His hand slipped between her legs and through her wet silk folds.  
Nick moved two of his fingers in and out of Adalind, he latched his mouth onto her clit. He caressed her swollen petals with his tongue, paying special attention to the pebbly area.  
Adalind clenched her pillow tight and arched her back, her hips grinding of their own accord, trying to get more of what Nick was doing to her, loving every moment of it.  
She cried out. Her walls contracted around his fingers. A glorious wave of bliss washed over her. And as it receded, she scrambled blindly at Nick. He got the message and moved to cover her body with his own once again.  
They kissed deeply. She could taste herself on him and didn’t care. She just wanted him. All of him.  
And he gave her what she wanted. In one motion, he joined his body with hers.  
He kept the rhythm of his thrusts even and steady. Allowing the pleasure to build slowly. Nick focused completely on Adalind. The scarlet flush on her neck and breasts. The shallow gasps from her open mouth. And the way her fingers dug into his shoulder. They all told him she was falling deeper and deeper into bliss.  
Adalind could no longer tell when one orgasm ended and the other began. They all blended together to send her to a delirium of ecstasy.  
Only when he heard her whimper his name that Nick new she had reached her limit and allowed himself to finally give into his own desire.  
One last burst of star light and they were flying together.  
As they drifted back to awareness, Adalind heard Nick whisper breathily in her ear, “I love you so much, birthday girl.”


End file.
